Powers That Be
Powers That Be is the fourth chapter in Act 5: Desperation for the PC version of Gears of War. It is not available for the Xbox 360 version of the game. Summary They know what we're doing. Powers That Be starts after Delta Squad leaves the buildings in Window Shopping, and they are immediately attacked by Drones and Wretches in the streets. They continue through the ruins of Timgad, being attacked by more Locust and Boomers. Once they reach the Power Station, Theron Guards join the assault, and Delta has to clear them out. Once the outside of the Power Station is cleared, Marcus reports to Control that they have reached Timgad Central Power, and reports that they are now moving in. Marcus then orders Baird and Cole to take JACK and head right while he and Dom go through the building to get the power online. Inside the power station, more Drones, Snipers, and Theron Guards attack and Dom and Marcus take them out. As they progress, Baird reports that the Stranded are not taking the power, but the Locust are taking the power underground. Marcus asks if he can fix it, and Baird says he can, while cursing at JACK for working on the wrong circuit, but tells them that they are going to have to turn off some panels. Dom asks what they are looking for, and Baird describes them as having green lights and valves that need turning. Dom and Marcus enter the generator room as they are attacked by more Locust and a Boomer. As they fend off the Locust, they turn two panels off, and then Baird opens up a room for them to turn the last panel to transfer the power to Baird. When the last panel is transferred to Baird, he realizes that there is another problem: the power levels are good, but they need to jump start the transformer's polarity. Marcus asks how can they do that, and Baird tells them they can't because they would need a full set of tools, enough grated cable to connect two transform blocks and to interrupt and manage levels. Dom asks if this means they are stuck, and Baird answers yes, and sarcastically adds, "unless you can pulls something out of your ass big enough to connect two transformers." Marcus then asks if Baird means something big enough to connect the two things out front, and then asks Dom if he can get the Brumak to chase them. Dom says it hasn't been a problem for them so far, so Marcus tells Baird to open the back door for them. Marcus and Dom exit out the back door, ending the chapter, and starting the next chapter: Jurassic Proportions. Transcript (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: '"Boomer!" (Cutscene) '''Dominic Santiago: '"This just goes from bad to worse." 'Damon Baird: '"This… no, this really… thios really sicks." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Control, we’re at Timgad Central Energy." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that. What’s your status?" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Just moving in now. Wish us luck. Baird, Cole… take Jack and head right. Dom… let’s get that power online." (Playthrough) 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Marcus, I was wrong. It wasn’t the Stranded tapping the grid, it wasn’t these guys. They’re taking it underground. All of it." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Tell me you can fix it." 'Damon Baird (COM): '"I’m working on it… dammit, Jack, the other circuit! But you’ll need to turn off some panels up there." 'Dominic Santiago: '"What are we looking for?!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Panels, you know, green glowing lights, valves...." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Check it out." 'Dominic Santiago: '"Shit! We are so screwed!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"It’s working! Get one more!" 'Augustus Cole (COM): '"I got enough for all of y’all!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Guys, come on, move it! Nice. Stand by. Im gonna open a door for ya… There’s one last panel in that room. Transfer it to me." 'Augustus Cole (COM): '"Hey, got one, baby!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Okay, we’re done… wait. Oh, shit!" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Now what?" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Power levels are good, but we need to jump the transformer polarity." 'Marcus Fenix: '"How do we do that?" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"We cant. We’ll need a full set of tools, enough rated cable to connect two transform blocks, an interrupt to manage levels..." 'Dominic Santiago: '"What the hell? You mean we’re stuck?!" 'Damon Baird (COM): '"Uh, yeah. Unless you can pull something out of your ass big enough to connect two transformers!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Ahh… Something big enough to fit between those things out front? I think I just solved our problem. Dom, think we can get the Brumak to chase us?" 'Dominic Santiago: '"Hasn’t been a problem up till now." 'Marcus Fenix: '"Baird, open the back door for us." 'Augustus Cole (COM): '"Damn!" Category:Gears of War walkthrough